Użytkownik:Ejopl/Brudnopis
grow-shroom jes rośliną klasy mega-grow w grze pvz Heroes.jest jedną z pierwszych kart no które się natkniemy.z wyglądu podobny jest ciut do sun shroom,a z tym że ma zie- lony kapelusz w niebieskie kropki a sun shro- om ,żółty w pomarańczowe Etymologia nazwa pochodzi od połączenia słów:grow(rosnąć)i mushroom(grzyb) Statystyki * 'Class:'Mega-grow * 'Tribe:'Mushroom Plant * 'Rarity:'Basic-common She,s always bringing out the best in others. TŁUMACZENIE * 'Klasa:'Mega-grow * 'Podział:'Roślina grzyb * 'Rzadkość:'Bazowa-podstawowa Ona zawsze wyciąga z innych to co najlepsze. Strategie Z Grow-shroom sam w sobie jest słabą kartą,i zasadniczo każdy zombie może go spokojnie zniszczyć,wyróżnia go tylko zwiększony atak, ale i to niewiele zmienia.Znaczący za to jest jego efekt,dodawanie +2/2 może sporo zmienić w grze.Pomyślcie tylko:w pierwszej turze stawiacie torchwood,a w drugiej firepeashooter,a a w trzeciej:grow-shroom,a i dodajecie firepeashooter,owi +2/2.W sumie będzie on miał 7 ataku! Przeciw Pamiętaj że twój przeciwnik nie omieszka się użyć tej rośliny by stworzyć narzędzie destrukcji!Jeśli przeciwnik doda dodatkowe statystyki samemu grow-shroom,owi(a można tak zrobić)to już jest źle.Najlepiej,(jeśli wrogi gracz gra bohaterem klasy mega-grow)próbować jak najszybciej zniszczyć wszystkie najsilniejsze rośliny przeciwnika,i nie zwracać uwagi na pojedyńcze karty 1/1 Ciekawostki * Grow-shroom jest jednym z niewielu roślin,grzybów które nie są klasy kabloom * Ma on swojego odpowiednika po stronie zombiaków,(konkretnie w klasie beastly)jest nim loudmouth Pod father jest rośliną z gry pvz heroes, klasy, mega grow.z wyglądu wygląda jak gruby peashooter noszący coś na kształt garnituru. Etymologia nazwa pochodzi od słów pod(strąk,choć możliwe że chodzi o jakieś inne znaczenie tego słowa)i godfather(nawiązanie do ojca chrzestnego) Statystyki * 'Class:'mega grow * 'Tribe:'Pea plant * 'Rarity:'premium-rare It ain`t easy keeping the peas in this family. TŁUMACZENIE * 'Klasa:'mega grow * 'Podział:'roślina groszek * 'Rzadkość:'premium-rzadki Nie jest łatwo utrzymywać groszki w rodzinie. Strategie Z Pamiętaj że efekt podfather,a (dodaje +2/2 groszkom)działa PO tym jak go zagramy.Np.stawiamy podfather,a a POTEM stawiamy np.peashootera,wtedy ten dostanie +2/2.Podfather to jedna z tych roślin którą chcielibyście utrzymać w grze jak najdłużej,dlatego też warto zwiększać jego statystyki i chronić go przed atakami. Przeciw Jak więc wspomniałem gracz będzie starać się go chronić,i utrzymywać go jak najdłużej w grze.Należy go jak najszybciej zniszczyć,gdyż jego efekt jest bardzo uciążliwy.Ma mało zdrowia więc zanim adwersarz go czymś wzmocni warto się nim ,,zająć``.Jakaś sztuczka zadająca obrażenia,lub zombiak zadający dwa obrażenia powinny załatwić sprawę Ciekawostki * jak już wspomniałem jego nazwa, ale i opis jest nawiązaniem do godfather,a(ojca chrzestnego,znanego bossa mafijnego) * jego efekt również nawiązuje do tej postacii,konkretnie że każdy kto wstąpi do jego rodziny,będzie miał z tego jakieś korzyści a w ramach bonusu rysunek groszkowej rodziny mafijnej: Tater toss jest superpotężną sztuczką ekskluzywną dla bohatera spudow,a polega ona na stworzeniu hotheada z 1 życia i mówiącym,,team-up``.Po śmierci zadaje 6 obrażeń do zombi tutaj Etymologia Tater(nie udało się znaleźć tłumaczenia)toss(podrzucić) Statystyki * 'Class:'guardian/kabloom * 'Tribe:'root,superpower trick * 'Ability:'Make 1 health hothead that says``Team-up.When destroyed Do 6 damage to a zombie there. * 'Rarity:'Premium-Legendary Spudow is one tranquil tuber.Still,sometimes he loses his head. * 'Klasa:'guardian/kabloom * 'Podział:'korzenna,superpotężna sztuczka * 'Umiejętność:'tworzy hotheada z 1 życia i mówiącym,,team-up``.Po śmierci zadaje 6 obrażeń do zombi tutaj * 'Rzadkość:'Premium-Legendarna Spudow jest jedną spokojną bulwą.Wciąż, czasami traci głowę. Strategie Z Tater toss jest dość przydatny przeciwko silniejszym zombiakom pokroju gargantuarów,oczywiście jeśli akurat nam wypadnie z tarczy Przeciw Tater toss może być niebezpieczy jeśli zagraliśmy silnego zombiaka,jeśli gramy przeciwko spudow,owi.Jednakże jest spora szansa że jeśli będzie to jedna z pierwszych kart przeciwnika to użyje go na słabym zombiaku,którego zagraliśmy w jednej z pierwszych tur